


When two boys fall

by multi_shipper2005



Series: Patrick And Richie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_shipper2005/pseuds/multi_shipper2005
Summary: Richie Tozier had been bullied his whole life. Even by his parents. Patrick hockstetter has always been a bully. But things start two change when both boys end up in an empty classroom without a teacher during detention.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Series: Patrick And Richie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	When two boys fall

Richie Tozier is one of the biggest losers in Derry Maine. He is also the only out boy that anyone knows. He doesn't really care about what people think of him all that much and it takes a lot to bother him.

"Mr Tozier! His is the third time this week that you have fallen asleep in my lessons! Detention after school Friday!" Mr Johnson screamed snapping a lot of people out of their tranches and waking Richie up. 

"For fucks sake..." Richie mumbles while picking up his pen and starting to not down some notes on whatever bullshit this school though that they needed to know, even though Richie was 99% sure that he would never use this shit again in his life.

(Sorry it's so short I just wanted to get a first chapter out there.)


End file.
